


Something That I Want

by rinincali



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinincali/pseuds/rinincali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the end of Season One, Korra decides that she wants to make right everything with Bolin. Her first steps, finding a gift for the young earthbender. Fluff, fluff, and more fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something That I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Journey prompt for Borra Week 2013, my first time writing Borra so I hope it's actually good, feedback would be hugely appreciated!

Korra had been on many journeys, but the journey before her today was the one that probably meant the most to her. The young, now fully realized Avatar made her way through the streets of Republic City, stopping at various vendors to browse their wares. She wasn’t quite sure what she was looking for, hoping that inspiration would hit while she searched. The pleasant aroma of fresh flowers caught her attention and she tugged Naga behind her as she made her way towards a large flower stand. Korra looked over the large assortment of various flowers, their colors, shapes, and sizes overwhelming her senses as her mind raced to pick which she liked best. After a few minutes of looking and a recommendation or two from the stall owner, she left with a small bundle of flowers that she was more than sure were perfect.  
  
With flowers in hand and an idea of what to buy finally in mind, Korra headed for the more upscale part of town until she reached a sweet shop. Unlike the flowers, this gift was more likely to put a dent in her pocket, but it would be worth it in the end. She left the elegant store with a small bag of chocolates and admired them next to the bundle of flowers. A shout from farther down the street caught her attention and she caught sight of a man fleeing a shop with items in hand. Korra furrowed her brows and hopped onto Naga’s back, taking off after the man.  
  
They chased the man down the crowded street until he made a sharp turn down a narrow street. The thief had made a mistake and turned down an alleyway. Korra jumped off Naga, gifts still in hand as she approached the thief. The man shot fire at her and she quickly dropped the chocolates to stop the fire, she was barely in time but when the flames cleared the flowers in her other hand were lightly scorched. Her eyes narrowed, her fist clenched, and the man yelped in fear as she set the flowers down and he shot two more bits of flame towards her. She easily dissipated the flames and knocked the man back with a blast of air. With a few moves she earth bended the man into place and took the items he'd stolen. She then punched him across the face and knocked him out.  
"That was for the flowers." She hissed before gathering her things and climbing back onto Naga. 

Orange and pink hues fell over the sky by the time Korra made it to her final destination. Around her, Republic City's nightlife came alive with people in flashy clothing  
bustled and the extravagant lights brightened the streets. She dismounted from atop Naga, told her to stay and headed inside a building that was familiar to her. She reached the apartment of the Pro-Bending arena and after taking a deep breath, announced her presence with a sharp knock.  
"Coming!" Called a voice that caused Korra to suck in a breath. After a moment and the soft sound of footfalls, Bolin came into view with a soft smile on his face.  
"Korra!" He greeted enthusiastically, spreading his bare arms wide, only wearing a white tank.  
"Hey Bo." Korra returned, a nervous knot in her stomach.  
The young man's face fell slightly.  
"Is something wrong? Who do I need to hit?" His expression had become serious and borderline angry.  
"N-no it's nothing like that I just-" She fumbled over her words before finally just ducking her head before sticking both arms out to show Bolin the gifts she held. A silence fell between the two and Korra’s stomach twisted as she waited for some kind of response. The flowers under Bolin’s nose were charred in places and the chocolates were in pieces.  
“Bolin I’d really like it ifyouwouldgooutwithmetonight.” Korra blurbed quickly with a small movement from her arms, prompting the earth bender to take the items from her hands. A nervous chuckle escaped Bolin’s lips and he squirmed when Korra straightened up and her blue eyes pierced him, they already looked like he’d said no. He scrambled to make those eyes happy again.  
“Of course I will! I just, I just can’t believe you’re here asking me this right now.” He said quickly, he could feel his hands shaking, this was actually happening. “I love the gifts by the way.” He murmured quietly, watching Korra’s face light up. “I’m not gonna ask how the flowers got burnt though.” He chuckled, setting the gifts behind him before turning back to look at the Avatar. They exchanged nervous smiles and he took her hands in his. “I would love to go out tonight, where do you want to go?” He asked, noticing Korra wince when his hand gripped hers. “What’s… wrong?” His brows came together and he looked down at her hand, seeing bruised and split knuckles. “It’s nothing I promise!” Korra said quickly, trying to pull her arm away but Bolin wasn’t having any of that.  
“It’s not nothing! We’re cleaning you up before we go out and don’t even try to argue with me!” Bolin replied with his ‘stern’ face that usually ended up making people laugh more than anything. He pulled her inside and sat her down before bustling about the apartment for what he needed.  
“Bo I could just heal it with waterbending it’s no big deal.”  
“I don’t care~!” Bolin sing songed as he searched through a chest for their first aid kit.  
Korra huffed, but humored him when he returned to her side and took her damaged hand in his. He dabbed it lightly to clean it before starting to wrap it. Korra watched him while he focused on her hand like it was the most precious thing he’d ever held. Bolin looked up and they exchanged soft smiles. Bolin set her hand down and leaned forward and she leaned in to meet him. Her fingers threaded into his soft hair and his hand gripped her waist lightly.  
It had taken the two of them a while to get to this, but as the saying goes, it’s not about the destination, but the journey you take to get there.


End file.
